Something I Don't Want To Lose
by Damien360
Summary: A twist to Gokaiger Episode 41: Something I Don't Want To Lose. Ahim is feeling distraught after the appearance of Zatsurigu. Who will be the one to put a stop to her reckless actions?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I was re-watching Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and I was reminded of how much I truly shipped JoexAhim. So I shall conjure up a alternate ending for Episode 41: Something I Don't Want To Lose. After all, it was the perfect opportunity for a JoexAhim scene! :D

Please pardon my horrid writing skills :P

* * *

Joe frowned deeply as he nursed his wounds. He was angry, frustrated and confused. The calm swordsman had been attacked, together with Gai and Ahim, by a Zangyack named Zatsurigu. His attacks had been so fast, it frustrated Joe to know that he was unable to see them. He pressed his hands together tightly, barely registering the pain in them.

He vaguely heard Gai and the others discuss about what they should do next. Marvelous didn't seem to keen on hiding, with his wild and reckless nature, but agreed to it nonetheless. If Joe couldn't even get a single hit in, there was little they could do against a foe like Zatsurigu. Joe's eyes wandered over the the bundle of frills sitting by the dining table. Ahim was quiet. Not unusual for the petite princess, but she had acted recklessly during their fight, very unlike the young ex-princess he had come to know.

Joe watched as Ahim got up silently, and headed up to the crow's nest. A tilt of his head towards her direction told Joe that Marvelous had noticed as well. His eyes met his captains' both knowing something was wrong.

"Ahhhhh! Thinking about this won't help!" Marvelous grumbled loudly. "Doc, move the ship somewhere safe. I'm going to sleep!"

"Huh!" Luka exclaimed loudly "Didn't you sleep the whole day away!"

"Noisy woman" Marvelous grumbled even more "Your captain needs his sleep."

Luka stalked after Marvelous, the both of them getting into a verbal argument. Gai rushed after them, trying to stop the two, but ended up getting smacked in the face by Luka. Doc decided to stay as far as he could from the trio, and together with Navi, went to move the ship. Joe picked up his blue jacket and headed for his room, listening to the quiet hum of the engine as he retreated into his room.

* * *

He knew. It was safe as long as the ship kept moving. So, once the quiet humming of the engine died down, Joe awoke from his slumber. Pulling on his jacket, he made his way to the common area of the ship. He looked around, there was no one in sight. The room was dark and quiet. the swordsman made his way to the couch, sinking into it. Waiting.

He waited and waited. The quiet padded footsteps and a quiet exclamation caught his attention. Ahim stood by the staircase, thoroughly surprised by his presence.

"Joe-san..." Ahim quietly acknowledged his presence.

Joe stood up silently from the couch and turned to face her. He said nothing, his dark eyes boring into hers. Ahim, seeing as the first mate made no movement, decided to make her move. She walked past him. Just as she thought he was going to let her go, a strong grip stopped her.

Ahim turned, frowning slightly. She glanced at the large hand encircled around her wrist up to the face of the first mate. Still, he said nothing, resolving to maintain his grip on the ex-princess.

"Please don't stop me" her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"Why." Joe's deep voice reached her ears.

"Zatsurigu... He destroyed my home planet. He is the one being i truly hate." Ahim responded, her face distraught at the memory

"And you're going to take revenge?" Joe maintained his grip on her arm "You'll get yourself killed."

"Demo...Demo.." Tears began to roll down her rosy cheeks, her body began to shake.

Joe released his grip on her, knowing that she won't run. "Ahim..."

"Tell me what i should do, Joe-san." Ahim sobbed, her fingers gripped her dress tightly, her face downcast

The first mate said nothing to the distraught girl before him. He gently brushed away her tears, his gaze softening as he saw fresh tears replace those he had brushed away.

"You're not alone." He finally said. "Don't keep things to yourself. You can fall back on us. On me."

Ahim couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the front of Joe's shirt and cried, letting out all the sadness and grief that she had been holding. Joe stiffened at the contact, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her petite body, pulling her closer to him. They stayed that way for a while, not moving.

"Come on." Joe spoke once Ahim's sobs died down to quiet sniffles "Let's get you back to your room."

Ahim nodded quietly, and followed Joe back to her room. Unknown to them, someone had overheard everything. A flash of red turned away. He wanted to stop one of his crew from recklessly forfeiting her life, but looks like someone had beaten him to it. He smirked before heading back to his own room, certain that his first mate will prevent her from leaving the ship.

* * *

Joe pushed open Ahim's door, ushering her inside. The ex-princess was in a daze. Joe pulled her towards her bed and tucked her in after pulling off her shoes. He turned to leave, ready to stay guard outside her room. A small tug on his jacket stopped him. He turned and looked at the petite hand on his jacket.

"Stay...Please?" Her request of him came softly

"I'll be outside." Joe replied calmly

"No...Stay with me. Here." Ahim tightened her grip on the swordsman's jacket.

In an instant, Joe sat at the edge of her bed, not wanting to see her tears anymore. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. Ahim leaned against his broad chest, hands clutching his shirt.

"I saw them die..." Ahim's quiet voice broke the silence

"Who." Joe was almost afraid to ask.

"My parents." Ahim's voice began to shake. "They were trying to protect me. Zatsurigu..Zatsu-"

"Shhh." Joe cut in. "Its alright. You don't have to say anything."

"Demo..."Ahim sobbed

Joe pulled Ahim closer to him. "We'll take him down. I promise. Now, get some rest."

Ahim nodded slowly, and soon her breathing evened out. Her grip on his shirt slackened, signaling to him that she was asleep. Joe leaned back against the headboard of the bed, careful not to jostle the ex-princess' head. He placed a small kiss upon her forehead, smiling to himself before falling into a deep slumber.

That was how Luka found them the next morning. She had a urge to check on her fellow female crewmate, and as pleasantly surprised to see the calm swordsman by her bed. What surprised her most was that the long-haired boy was fast asleep against the headboard, arms securely wrapped around Ahim, whose head was resting upon his chest.

She smiled before closing the door to the room, she wouldn't want Gai to make a ruckus so early in the morning.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long for the appearance of Zatsurigu. He appeared during late morning, and the Gokaigers faced him down. Ahim, having calmed down after last night's breakdown, was ready to take him down with the help of her crewmates. The group didn't do so well in the beginning. Zatsurigu took them out easily, sending them flying into a building.

"Did you see it?" Marvelous asked, panting slightly

"That eye. When it opens, things happen" Ahim responded.

"You take out that eye, Ahim." Joe spoke. "Its only right that you do it."

Ahim looked at Joe, grateful for his understanding.

"We'll distract him for you, Ahim" Luka grunted "Take out that eye of his."

"Hai!" Ahim smiled "I'll be counting on all of you!"

The final battle with Zatsurigu, Joe wondered what went through Ahim's mind as she destroyed that cursed eye, or when she transformed repeatedly and slammed combo attacks into the being that destroyed her home planet. However, he was sure a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders, just as his burden had disappeared with the true death of Sid Bamick.

Gai finally understood what Ahim meant to the entire crew, the transformation from a royal princess to a pirate that brought hope to the survivors of her home planet. But to Joe, she meant something more. She was something he didn't want to lose, even if it meant giving up his life.

"Joe-san" Ahim quiet voice broke through his thoughts "Can i speak with you, privately?"

He nodded and followed her away from the others. They ended up along the backs of the river, further down from the others.

"Joe-san" Ahim started "Arigatou. For that night."

Joe nodded once more, not knowing how to respond.

Ahim grabbed his hand in her small ones "Ano... Joe-san?"

"Ahim..?"

"Is it ok if I depend on you?" Ahim asked meekly

"Of course." Joe replied curtly

Ahim blushed slightly "I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Joe whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ears "And I said its fine."

Joe placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing Ahim to blush further. "Let's go. Before the others start imagining weird stories"

Ahim grabbed Joe's jacket and pulled him in for a real kiss, their lips meeting for the first time.

"Isn't that fine?" Ahim smiled brightly after they pulled apart.

"You're right" Joe smiled back warmly

He pulled her closer to his body and the two pirates shared their second kiss, knowing that it will only be the first of many more to come.

* * *

**I didn't bother describing the fight scenes since everyone who watches Gokaiger knows what happened. And if you don't know... well it just means you need to watch Gokaiger :D**


End file.
